


The Fourth Day Of Fic-mas

by anotherhappylanding



Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Anakin Skywalker Ships It, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Dex's Diner (Star Wars), F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Life Day (Star Wars), Mistletoe, Obitine are everything, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Rekindled Romance, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhappylanding/pseuds/anotherhappylanding
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin play some fun games with mistletoe.Day 4 of 12
Relationships: Dexter Jettster & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055219
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	The Fourth Day Of Fic-mas

Anakin wanted to slam his head against the wall, the boredom was truly killing him at this point. He fought the urge to yawn, fearing it would only call attention to himself. He glanced at Ahsoka who seemed to actually be paying attention and enjoying it at that. He had nothing against the Duchess, in fact he was rather fond of her but when she spoke of passing bills and all the other political jargon he didn't understand, he wanted to die. Even when Padmé -the woman he loved more than anything in the galaxy- spoke about politics he wanted to jam his lightsaber into his brain.

He glanced at Obi-Wan and wanted to laugh, the man could do a lot of things but hiding the fact that he was smitten was not one of them. He was watching Satine while she spoke with a glimmer in his eyes, hanging on her every word. Anakin was just glad he had found something to entertain himself before he actually fell asleep in his chair.

"Now shall we take a small recess for lunch?" Orn Free Ta asked.

 _YES!_ Anakin wanted to scream but remained silent.

"I think that would be best Senator," Satine nodded at him before he left the room leaving her alone with the three Jedi.

"Oh thank god," Anakin sighed, slumping into his seat. "I thought this hell would never end."

"Yes well Anakin it is your own fault," Obi-Wan reminded him with an unimpressed look.

"What?" Anakin shrieked, sitting upright. "It was not my fault that the building blew up, what was I supposed to do?"

"Maybe follow orders," Ahsoka grumbled. "Then we wouldn't be stuck on diplomatic missions for the next two weeks."

"If I remember correctly Ahsoka," Obi-Wan pointed to her. "You played an equal part in that incident."

Ahsoka sunk in her seat, unintentionally mimicking her master.

"You know, you all complain an awful lot for Jedi," Satine told them, arriving to stand beside Obi-Wan with her cloak. "At least that's one thing Obi-Wan has appeared to teach you."

"See master," Anakin shrugged. "Even your girlfriend thinks it's your fault."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan scowled at him "Be respectful and stop whining, maybe if you were better at following the rules then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Master I was only trying to help!" Anakin argued. "Why can't anyone see that?"

"Enough!" Satine snapped. "You all sound like children and Ahsoka is the only one with a reasonable excuse for sounding as such," She turned towards the coat hooks and grabbed all their cloaks.

"Satine what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Satine threw each of their cloaks at them unceremoniously. " _We,_ " she clarified. "Are going to get lunch."

Ahsoka jumped up from her chair, shrugging her cloak on and rushing to stand beside the door.

"Where?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling his cloak on.

"What was the name of that diner you were always talking about?" She asked him.

"Dex's?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"That's the very one," Satine smiled. "We're going there."

Obi-Wan watched her fumble with the clasp of her cloak with squinted eyes.

"Would you like some help with that Your Grace?" He asked her trying not to sound smug.

"I'm perfectly capable of putting on a cloak without assistance," Satine argued, picking up on the badly veiled gloating.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he watched the woman mumble profanities under her breath at the clasp of her cloak. He moved towards her and grabbed the clasp.

"I said I don't need help," Satine glared at him but let him help her anyway.

"You are an incredibly stubborn woman," Obi-Wan sighed as he finished with the clasp. "And you have the most convoluted taste in clothing."

Satine bit back a comment about how entertaining she found him trying to figure out the puzzle when he would undress her during his padawan years. She had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate it considering their present company.

"Yes well some people like it," She told him. "Such as myself."

"Forgive the offence Duchess, I meant nothing of it," Obi-Wan explained holding out his arm for her to take.

Satine smirked to herself as she took his arm. She had a feeling that he also had a similar thought to her own regarding the puzzle that was her clothing.

The four left the room with Satine and Obi-Wan walking in front of Ahsoka and Anakin a few paces. Anakin and Ahsoka of course took advantage of this opportunity to exchange conspiracies regarding the two.

"How much are you willing to bet that they had something going on when they were younger?" Anakin asked her quietly.

"Anakin what does that even mean?" Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "What constitutes as 'something going on' in your opinion?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "They definitely kissed, that I'm certain of, maybe more, you never know."

"Okay gross," Ahsoka shuddered. "That's Obi-Wan you're taking about, he wouldn't do that. He's so into the code I think he would marry it if it wasn't against the code to do so."

Anakin laughed. "You're not wrong there Snips."

* * * * *

Satine sat beside Ahsoka, across from Obi-Wan and beside the window. Dex's was a lot different than she had expected. It wasn't exactly the place she had expected Obi-Wan to spend his time. She could see the appeal however, there was something homey about the place.

It was then that a large Besalisk came over to them with a smile on his face.

"Obi-Wan!" He exclaimed. "And Anakin, and I see you've brought Ahsoka with you today."

"Hey Dex," Ahsoka smiled. "Good to see you."

Dex grinned back at her when he noticed Satine sitting beside her.

"And who is this pretty little thing?" He asked.

"Satine Kryze," She introduced herself. "You must be Dex, Obi-Wan speaks very highly of you."

"It's all lies," Dex raises his hands in mock surrender.

Satine laughed a little at his display. She could also see why Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were so fond of the Besalisk.

"Satine Kryze," He thought to himself. "Now where have I heard that name before?"

"She's the Duchess of Mandalore," Ahsoka piped up.

Dex's eyes lit up. "That's it," He clapped his hands together. "I've heard so much about you."

Satine raised an eyebrow. "You have?"

Obi-Wan made a face at Dex as if to tell him to shut up but the Besalisk either didn't see it or chose to ignore it.

"Yep," He nodded. "Obi-Wan over here had so many stories to tell me when he returned from protecting the 'beguiling Duchess' as he would refer to you as. I had to get him to explain that one to me, didn't get the word."

Dex shrugged and took their orders before returning to the kitchen.

All eyes turned to Obi-Wan whose face now matched that of his hair. He was avoiding all their eyes, wishing that they would all just forget what Dex had said.

"Beguiling?" Anakin asked. "I'm sorry, _beguiling_?"

"Drop it Anakin," Obi-Wan shook his head trying to get the memory to leave him.

"Padawan Obi-Wan must have been _so_ smooth," Ahsoka added with an evil grin.

"I think we would all benefit from a topic change," Obi-Wan pointed out. "And... nevermind."

"What?" Satine asked.

"I used other words as well," He argued uncomfortably. "It just so happens that my worst choice was the one Dex remembers."

" _Sure_ ," Anakin and Ahsoka said in unison.

"What other words?" Satine asked timidly.

"I don't see the point in divulging the past right now," Obi-Wan brushed her off rather coldly.

Anakin caught sight of Satine's sadness before she covered it up with her political mask. It was times like this that he want to slap some sense into his master, he figured he just needed the right push and he was sure he could supply it... in accordance with the holiday traditions, Obi-Wan could hardly argue that.

"No I suppose there isn't one," Satine agreed.

* * * * *

On the walk to Satine's apartment, Obi-Wan began to feel guilty for what he had said and how he had said it. He knew that his words had caused Satine pain, pain he didn't intend on. He just wished that Dex hadn't brought it up.

Anakin filled Ahsoka in on his plan and she was adamant that it wouldn't work. The two decided to place a bet on it.

"You're on," Ahsoka told him as they entered Satine's apartment.

Anakin pulled the piece of mistletoe from his pocket making sure that it was ready for the perfect moment.

Obi-Wan followed her in the direction of the living room while Anakin and Ahsoka hung back a little.

Satine lit the fireplace allowing the flame to light up the room. Obi-Wan watched her, making his way over to stand beside her.

"You're angry with me," He stated the obvious fact.

"Well aren't you observant?" She asked patronisingly.

"Satine," Obi-Wan turned his body to face her.

"What?" She snapped loudly turning to face him.

Obi-Wan watched as her eye line moved up over his head before returning to his eyes only to dart back up again. Obi-Wan looked up over his head to find mistletoe floating in the air. He looked toward the doorway to find it empty then looked back at Satine who had appeared to lose some of her anger at the sight of the Life Day decoration.

Ahsoka and Anakin stood hidden on either side of the doorway waiting for the perfect moment to peek in and watch.

Obi-Wan watched her watching him with an expectant look. She looked like she was waiting for a transport that she herself knew would never arrive. He could see the disappointment in her eyes. Obi-Wan thought of kissing her, he wanted to, more than anything he wanted to. He leaned forward and decided to place a small peck on her cheek instead.

Satine felt heat rush to the part of her face where Obi-Wan placed his lips. She hated and loved the feeling. She hated the childish blush that it was causing her but she loved the feeling of him kissing her again even if it was just on the cheek.

Obi-Wan pulled back to look at her face which still showed annoyance.

Satine rolled her eyes at him and turned to leave. She'd had enough of him for one day.

Obi-Wan saw then what he had to do so clearly. Every time he saw Satine he wanted to kiss her and here presented itself an opportunity to do so and blame it on a plant. He had decided it, he was going to kiss her, because he loved her and the plant gave him the perfect opportunity to do so.

Obi-Wan grabbed her hand, spinning her back around to face him, pulling her to his chest with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. His other hand held the back of her head as he leaned in to kiss her. It was sweet, passionate and romantic, it was everything he hadn't said to her over the years all rolled into one explosive kiss.

Satine hadn't been expecting that at all, she was still for a moment, unsure whether it was real or not before she melted into the kiss.

Anakin and Ahsoka watched from the doorway with wide eyes. Anakin had expected the peck on the cheek but hadn't expected Obi-Wan to be so bold.

Obi-Wan pulled away and looked at Satine who had a dazed look on her face. It had been years since someone had kissed her like that.

"Some other words I used," Obi-Wan started. "Stubborn, passionate, selfless, intoxicating, tantalising, beautiful, to name a few."

Satine was about to speak when Obi-Wan cut her off with another kiss and she wasn't the least bit mad about it.

Ahsoka frowned at Anakin who watched her smugly.

"I told you it would work."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 12
> 
> I hope you liked it, I was a little frustrated with this one because it wouldn't do what I wanted it to no matter what I wrote it but I think in the end it turned out okay. Fair warning a lot of these days are Obi-Wan and Satine related. Sorry if you're not a fan but they are where my heart lies❤️


End file.
